


A Little Competition Never Hurt

by FireOpal (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Series: Random Cayrd and Frias [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: Cayrd has a bright idea he soon lives to regret.





	A Little Competition Never Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 12 SHort Story prompt for April, Cut-Throat.

A week ago this seemed like a good idea. Now that held Cayrd at blaster point, Cayrd saw the flaws. Frias was, competitive and cut-throat.

  
“You wouldn’t actually shoot me, would ya darling?” Cayrd quirked an eyebrow at his pink haired lover. Frias grinned, sparking an impish light in sapphire blue eyes. Cayrd put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. “Hells, ya would.” 

“It’s only stun, commander. You’ll live.” Frias pocketed the small crimson box he’d taken from Cayrd, with a wink. “This is fun. See ya at the drop point!” Then Frias jumped out the port window, his air jets pushing him to safety.   
Cayrd just stood there, a little pissed and flummoxed. Frias seemed to be taking advantage that Cayrd wouldn’t shoot him. Anyone else and he would, but the point of this competition was to be the one to deliver the box to the client. Now there was less than 24 standard hours to get the box back and safely to the drop point.

  
He was glad they’d set ground rules before they started.

  
Luckily, Cayrd was a man-hunter. He might not be as sneaky as Frias, but he had a pretty foolproof system for finding and getting his prey. Frias hadn’t checked to see if Cayrd had bugged the box, even if the rules said he couldn’t open it, they hadn’t said he couldn’t put a tracker on it.

  
He chuckled and activated the device.

***

Frias figured Cayrd had some trick up his sleeve. When Cayrd suggested this little competition, Frias jumped at a chance to show Cayrd what a good soloist he could be. Though normally his missions were more life and death, mostly death. 

He looked the little box over, his curiosity piqued at the cube. He wasn’t going to peak, despite really wanting too. Rules were rules, and Frias was having a good time figuring ways around them. 

Something caught his eye, and he squinted at the box as he turned it. There was an out of place shimmer. Frias clicked his tongue as he scraped his nail over the little spot. Sure enough, the micro-inviso-field sloughed off on his finger and the tiny

tracker was revealed. Looks like Cayrd found his own ways around the rules too.

Frias hid the box away. Cayrd would be here soon and Frias wanted to be ready.

***

Cayrd kicked the door in and rolled the flash grenade into the room. It would not only blind Frias but render his camouflage useless for a few moments. Cayrd heard Frias yelp in the far corner, and he made his way quickly across, snatching Frias up, pushing him against the wall. 

“Stars!” Frias was blinking and shaking his head. “Cayrd?” He sounded a little shaky. Cayrd frisked him, finding the box and pocketing it himself. Then, wasting precious time, he kissed Frias deeply. Frias giggle and Cayrd pulled away to see smiling. 

“Now is that playing fair, Commander?” Frias teased, still trying to blink his vision back into focus. 

“There’s a lot riding on this wager,” Cayrd said chuckling, patting his pocket as he left. “Like yer ass.”

***

Cayrd watched Frias make his way to the little bistro table Cayrd picked as their drop point. He tapped the little box sitting beside his glass of wine. Frias smiled and shook his head as he sat down. 

“There’s no client is there,” Frias said, sipping a second glass. 

“Nope, just me.” He winked and Frias chuckled.

“So then ya already know what’s in it then?” Frias laughed again. Cayrd nodded and opened the box, presenting it to Frias. Frias smirked and arched a brow. Cayrd hadn’t expected that reaction, so he peaked himself. “I swapped it, silly.” Frias pulled out the actual box and opened it quickly. His face froze a moment, and he pulled a little teardrop-shaped opal charm from the box. He looked up at Cayrd with a soft smile on his lips. 

“Ah notice ya wear those charms on yer bandannas when ya wanna be fancy.” Cayrd shrugged. “Ah figured next time, ya could wear one Ah made.”  
Frias made a sappy face that told Cayrd he’d done something that meant more than he realized. Frias cleared his throat and sipped more wine. 

“I will,” He admired the charm, then gave Cayrd a half-lidded look. “Looks like I win all the prizes tonight.” 

Cayrd gave a soft laugh. Considering what Frias had planned, he hardly felt like the loser.


End file.
